Lovely Possession
by Mikitsu Kisa-chan
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya thought no one could notice him, even his best friend and current roommate Kagami Taiga had a hard time noticing him. But that changed, he felt eyes on him during all hours of the day, it was relentless, unnerving, dangerous. Even though his instinct screamed danger, Kuroko thought nothing of it, after all, who would notice an invisible person like him? BAD SUMMARY
1. Prologue

I feel slightly guilty writing this but I've been thinking about it for a while... So far my writing feels really choppy and I don't know how to fix it, please give advice if you can!

Warnings: lots of sexual moments, Kagami bashing, Character Death, Mystery, Hurt, Comfort, Harem(couldn't fit all the genres), new characters that I've made who are shorter than Akashi, Anything else I missed

There Kagami-kun was. Lying there with me, cold and unseeing; blank and body bruised and slashed up, mangled and deformed so that almost no one could recognize him. I could though, of course I could, it was my fault he was like this. It was my fault his empty eyes stared back into my own hollow ones. My fault his disembodied limbs surrounding me had screamed their hate. My fault that the stench of his flesh choked me as if those hands stiff and nearly fingerless were strangling me with all the pain he must've gone through. Everything was my fault. _All my fault_. This could've been avoided. If only I hadn't run, if only I had just kept quiet; didn't seek help. If only Kagami-kun wasn't my friend. But that's all they were, if onlys, I could do nothing as my thwarting determination finally crumbled when the very foundation of my misery walked in. The only words I could hear before tender, but cold arms enveloped me, before my sobs broke out, before my resistance perished; before I sought comfort in my captor, before I welcomed his touch.

"_Tetsuya"_

((()))

I'll probably post another chapter in the next few days. I don't know if I should continue, tell me what you guys think, if its positive, then I'll post a new chapter real soon. ;)

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**hate this SO much, too choppy, i know its bad please bear with it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to say but there it's also Detective!GoM minus Akashi**

-)))(((-

Watching. The constant feel of those observing eyes agitated Kuroko, stripped him down until he thought the clothes he wore were just a fragment of his imagination. Still he continued to ignore it, his best friend for ten years _and_ roommate had a hard time noticing him, even if he knew it was smarter to trust his instinct, years of doubt of his visibility to others tore his mind from his own sense of danger; of the forewarning of terror.

-)))(((-

"Kuroko! Stop popping up like that!" A large red haired male yelled in their apartment complex. Across from him Kuroko, stood there looking at the latter with a hard stare and a sparkle of amusement on his usually emotionless face.

"I did not mean to scare you Kagami-kun, you should really pay more attention"

A tick appeared on Kagami's forehead as he took in the slight quirk of Kuroko's lips indicating a smirk. "Kuroko..."

"Yes?"

"... THAT'S A LOAD OF SHIT! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!"

Silent laughter ensued as Kuroko walked out for school with a seething Kagami in tow.

"Jeez Kuroko, if we didn't have classes today..."

"You would do what Kagami-kun?"

"..." Silence was given as a wary look appeared on Kagami's face

Confusion swept over Kuroko until Kagami spoke again.

"Did you ever find out who was stalking you?"

"... No, its stopped and I don't think anyone was stalking me Kagami-kun, its probably just me being paranoid." Although, Kuroko said that, lately he's been on edge and unsure of even himself, a new feeling really, no one bothers him, they couldn't really anyway, you can't bother something you can't see or even knows exists. So, after years of that Kuroko became as relaxed as a cat back in it's home. Now however, the anxiety he should've felt during the years of his younger youth, came all at once causing a harsh strain on his mentality. Kagami never noticed though, his hard headedness was too thick to be penetrated.

"I just have a really bad feeling, okay?"

"Since when have you been such a mother hen Kagami-kun?"

The only response was sputtering on Kagami's part, thus,the topic was instantly dropped and silence was their company for the rest of the walk.

-)))(((-

"I've deducted that the culprit to our kidnapping cases are done by the same person!" said a tall, handsome blond male, clearly proud of his findings.

"Really Kise, I would have never thought." A megane clad, green haired man snapped back coating his words with sarcasm.

"Mido-chin is right Kise-chin, I can't bring my snacks in here, I would've never came if it was for something dumb." An extremely lazy voice murmured. He was the tallest of them all with shoulder length purple hair, and unlike the others, his jacket was slipping off his shoulder with all of the buttons undone.

"Mou! Muraskicchi! Midorimacchi! you don't have to be so mean!" Kise whined with a strangely high pitched voice for a man.

"Stop calling me that forsaken nickname Kise, just say Midorima, and be quiet! As for you, Murasakibara! Wear your suit correctly in this work environment."

"... Mido-chin loosen up its just us three..."

"I wish Aominecchi was here! It'd be like old times right? And Midorimacchi! I add 'cchi' to the end of people's name I admire! You already know that!"

Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro and Murasakibara Atsushi, famously known as the Generation of Mercenaries. Dating back to their years at Teiko University of Law, their meeting might've been fate seeming as they were classified as the best of the best and their current project intertwined with each other. Other than their missing dark skinned brute, they had a feeling that his absence wouldn't be for long, it was time for their greatest foe of their occupation, to strike again.

**Hermlahahahaha that was weird... as for GoM, they are all about 27, and Tetsuya is 22.**

**Bashing to come! I really dislike Kagami... review to tell me what I could do next or what you think! You can even give me examples on why I should like Kagami and maybe, just maybe, when I do a gore scene I'll go easy on him... Probably not though, its going to be gruesome. =}**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
